Downfall
by Jack Contraband
Summary: A young mercenary's tale of betrayal, deceit, and camaraderie as she tries to regain her paladin-hood but is conflicted as to if she should or should not fulfill her goal.


Downfall

The court room is cold. I wish I brought my sweater. The events of the past few months are going through my mind and I really don't care about them at the moment. I have other more pressing matters on my mind.

The bailiff, a dwarf, clears his throat. "All rise for the honorable Judge Vincent Mathis."

The whole court room stands, as I hesitate to get up from my chair.

My attorney nudges me in the shoulder. "Sarta, I suggest you stand."

I groan. "Fine."

Judge Mathis sits down at his pulpit and pounds his gavel. "You may be seated." He breathes in and lets it out slowly. "Now commencing court number 372285," he pauses. "Lieutenant Sarta Contra, how do you plea?"

"Guilty."

My attorney turns and looks at me surprised. "What are you doing?"

"You heard me, I said 'guilty'. I have nothing to live for. My father and fiance are dead, I've been revoked of my paladin status...so yeah, throw me in a cell and forget about me."

The judge sighs. "Miss Contra, you had so much going for you. You were a paladin of the Silver Hand, and were destined for great things. But now, you have thrown that away for killing an innocent being."

"That innocent being was an orc who viciously killed my father! He was an enemy of the Alliance!"

"That may be true, but paladins do not exact revenge!"

"I only did what anyone else would do-"

He cuts me off. "Not a paladin of the Silver Hand!"

I let out a long sigh. "OK, fine. Put me in shackles and take me away. See if I give a damn."

My lawyer speaks up. "Your honor, my client was in the Barrens on a diplomatic assignment with her father, Ambassador Jack Contra, when they were assaulted by the orc. A 'Logram Vilch'. He had a record of numerous crimes. Sarta here was just doing the people of the Alliance a favor."

"Is this true, Miss Contra?"

I frown. "No. I don't hate orcs. I have nothing against them."

Judge Mathis looks at me confused. "Then why did you murder him?"

"Murder? You're calling me a murderer? I was getting vengeance!"

The judge sighs. "The kingdom of Stormwind assigned you as an ambassador to the Alliance to take your father's place, and you go and settle it with death instead of peace." He shakes his head.

I clear my throat. "OK, I see where this is headed. I made a mistake. I was a paladin of the Light. I went against the Order. I am sorry. If I could have, I would have stopped myself from ever committing the crime."

The judge smiles lightly. "Your apology makes me sympathetic toward you, but even then, I still have no choice but to have you taken away and imprisoned."

"I understand, your honor." I pause. "May I ask how long my sentencing is?"

He shuffles through some papers until he finds the one he wants. "Four months. You are being let off easily. Consider yourself blessed by the Light."

I breathe in deep and let it out slowly. I'm going to have a lot of time to reflect on what I've done. If I knew what the consequences were, I would have never killed that orc. But I cannot take back what I've done. "Thank you, your honor."

"May I remind you that since your paladin status has been revoked, you are prohibited from using any of your magic until the Order says otherwise."

"I understand."

The city was nice enough to let me go home and sleep in my own bed for the night before I get sent to the stockade in the morning. Only problem being is that they assigned a guard to stand outside my house in case I decide to skip town; a very handsome high elf with blond hair and lite blue glowing eyes.

My mother decided to stay for the night to make sure I would be alright, despite me telling her I'd be fine.

I greet her at the door and she gives me a long hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming Mom. I-I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Lynn." My mom calls me by my middle name sometimes.

"Please, come inside."

"Hold up just a minute," the guard says. "I need to search you first Miss Roland. It's protocol, sorry ma'am."

My mom smiles. "Oh, no problem."

The guard pats her down and lets her enter my house. "You have a nice night ma'am."

My mom enters the house and I close the door behind her. I motion to the living room where there are a few chairs seated around a coffee table.

"So, how long did the judge give you, hon?"

I sigh. "Four months."

"Well, that's not as long as I was expecting. Could have been a lot longer." She pauses. "I just do not see why they are putting you in the stockade for killing an orc. Every one of those monsters need to die!"

"Mother! What I did was something that I greatly regret. I don't know what was going through my head when I killed him for taking Dad's life. Orcs are people too...they are not monsters."

She looks at me. "I understand that you and your father were on your way to Orgrimmar when you were attacked. That is the home to many of their kind. Just think, if you entered that city, you could have been attacked by any and everyone of them."

I sigh. "Mother, not all orcs hate humans. Dad and I were on a diplomatic mission. The one particular orc that attacked us was one that disliked our kind. Aside from that, he was also crazy. I found that out after I killed him. I felt terrible after I did him in though. I killed someone."

"I understand what you are trying to say, and you are entitled to your opinion Sarta, but that still does not change my mind about them."

I let out a sigh. "I won't fight you on this Mom."

"Who says I am trying to start an argument? I just worry about you and how you are going to handle yourself while being locked up in that dark and dreadful place they call a prison."

I smile lightly. "I think I can manage."

"If you say so Lynn." She pauses. "Let me fix you something to eat. Would you care for something?"

A smile forms on my lips. "Yes, I would like that very much. Thanks Mommy."

The next morning, the sun creeps through my shaded window and I hesitate to get up, knowing well aware of what is happening in a few hours.

There is a knock at my door and my mom pokes her head in. "Sarta, its time to get up. The guard is in the living room waiting to escort you."

I sigh heavily. "Alright Mother. Tell him I need a shower first. It may be the last one I have for a while."

The water hits me like icicles and causes my entire body to spasm. It eventually warms up and I wash my rat's nest of hair. Oh the joys of Gnomish technology and the invention of running water and indoor plumbing.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. Staring at the mirror, I realize that my hair looks more red than usual. Must be the new shampoo I have been using. At least it takes the focus off the scar above my right eye. That's what I get for attacking that orc and the fight that ensued. He managed to tackle me to the ground after I tried to strangle him with my makeshift fiber wire.

I had trained for almost a year to get my revenge on him and he nearly killed me. I ventured into his home in the middle of the night. He was a very dirty man; lots of clutter around his house. I was surprised at the amount of trophies he had from hunting mounted on the walls. Sneaking through his home, I also realized that he was a father from all paintings he had. That's when it occurred to me that I should not be here. Who was I to take the life of a father? Then again, he did take the life of mine.

The amount of guilt that was filled through me when I entered his bedroom was almost pouring out of me like a sieve. My breathing slowed to a minimum and I took my time while making my way to his bed. I thought about what might happen to me if I were to make even the slightest noise. Suddenly he started to moan. I froze in place. Had he heard me!

He sat up in his bed and removed the lion skin blanket that was covering him. I was within three feet of him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. I had to find a place to hide! I scanned the room for a place to seclude myself, but there wasn't enough time. Quickly and quietly, I flattened myself against the wall and waited until he left the room. Guess he was headed to the kitchen.

I thank the Light till this day I was wearing all black leather armor from head to toe. If it were not for the chain mail I had tucked underneath the leather, I may not have survived the future struggle I had with him.

I waited about ten seconds after he left the room to head toward the doorway and peer around it to see where he went. There was candle light coming from the kitchen, just like I predicted. Slowly making my way down the hall in a crouched position, the thoughts of what might happen to me were racing through my mind. He could beat me to within an inch of my life, or worse. I quickly shook that off.

Slowly and quietly, I removed the fiber wire from the pouch attached to my belt. This was the moment of truth. Do I do it, or do I leave his house without conflict? He started to make his way back to his room. 'Screw it', I thought. He took the life of my father, so he did not deserve to live.

I waited until he entered the hallway which led to his bedroom. Time to get even. Quickly, I stood up and threw my wire around his neck. He started to struggle and wheeze as he tried to breathe. I had him. But surprisingly he managed to gain control of the fight and swing his arms over his shoulders, grab my arms and throw me completely over himself. I hit the ground with a loud thud which sent an amazing amount of pain to my back. Within seconds he was on top of me and had his hands locked on my throat. I thought I was going to die.

He snatched off the black cowl I had covering my entire head."Why are you in my home human?" I could feel his saliva hitting me as he yelled in my face.

I struggled to get him off me, but he still managed to keep me pinned. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds, I was able to knee him in the chest and he rolled off of me in pain.

I scrambled to my feet and retrieved a dagger from my leg holster. "You murdered my father you bastard! You took my best friend from me! Can you imagine how much pain you have put me through!"

"I knew you smelled familiar. You're that redheaded paladin...". He smirked.

"You took my father's life! Now I'll take yours!" I charged at him with my dagger aimed at his exposed neck.

Just as I was about to connect with him he side-stepped my attack and hit me in the back of the head sending me to the floor. "Damn it!", I exclaimed as I stood up. When I got to my feet I saw him running at me with a large object held over his head. It was too dark to tell what it was until he was a few feet from me. He was holding a massive battle ax! "Oh boy," I said under my breath.

His ax came down hard as I leaped to the side and hardly managed to evade his onslaught. He hacked and slashed numerous times, many of his swings hitting the walls of the hallway; a couple of swings even connected with me cutting into the leather protecting my stomach...thanks heavens for chain-mail! Apparently he had no concern for his home at the moment while he was trying to hack me limb from limb.

Eventually I saw an opening to attack and took it without hesitation. As he came down with his ax I drove my dagger into his right shoulder and dragged it downward toward his elbow. He yelled out in pain and dropped his weapon; it making a loud clang as it hit the floor. He did not give up so easily though. Even with my dagger still lodged in his arm, he was able to fight. He charged, caught me by the arms and threw me into the next room.

I stumbled and crashed into a glass case full of rifles. I swear the collision knocked me unconscious for a few seconds. When I came to, I was laying in a small pool of my own blood. "Son of a bitch! That hurts!", I yelled. I felt my face for a sign of where the blood was coming from. A small gash above my right eye right on the eyebrow. "Crap, that's going to scar." How right I was.

"Well you have made quite a mess haven't you...paladin? You could have finished me off with one of your spells by now. Why haven't you?"

I groaned. "Unlike you, I have honor. I wouldn't attack an unarmed man."

"You humans have no honor. You call trying to wipe out my people being honorable? Ha! Your kind makes me sick..."

I got to my feet and tried to reason with him. "I have nothing against your people. I broke into your home to get my revenge for my father, but now that I look at it, killing you will get me nowhere. What scars will it mend? None." I breathed in and let it out slowly. "I have destroyed your home; I am sorry for that. What I have done tonight is something that can not be forgiven. If you have any reasoning left, then please let me go into the night and you will never hear from me ever again."

"You are right human. I can let you go and never see you again. But, you have destroyed my home and tried to kill me in my sleep, and I can not let you go for that." He groaned. "DIE!"

He charged me and I stood my ground.

When he was within a few feet from me I yanked out the knife I had sheathed on my lower back and forced it into his stomach.

He wrenched in pain as he fell to the floor slowly. "Well...well played...paladin," is what he struggled to say when he hit the floor.

I knelt beside the dieing orc. I sighed heavily as I pulled the knife from his bloodied stomach, whipped it clean and replaced it back in it's scabbard. There was nothing I could do to save him. "There is nothing I can do to stop the bleeding, it is too severe." Even if I used a spell to try and to heal him, it would not be successful.

He chuckled and spit up a little blood as he managed his last few words. "Let me die peacefully. You fought well, for a human."

I left his house in an emotional rut. I had killed someone who did not deserve to die. After two miles of walking down the dirt road, I stopped and stared at the rising sun coming out from behind the mountains. The view of the bright orange-ish yellow sunlight on the mountains made me tear up and fall to my knees. I balled my eyes out over killing Vilch. "What have I done!", I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The walk to the stockade is short and quiet. Six guards, including the high elf who guarded my house throughout the night, escort me. My mom walks at my side and doesn't say much along the way. She was surprised when I opened the door to my bathroom and discovered that I had hacked off most of my hair. "Sarta! What have you done your beautiful hair?" she screamed. I decided that mid-back length hair was not appropriate for prison time, so I took a pair of scissors to it and cut it to just below my ears.

As we pass through Stormwind, crowds of people stop and stare at me and my "entourage". A cute gnome with pink hair and a very slender and pretty draenei start following us and start up a conversation about why I'm being taken away. The gnome calls the draenei Saphinai. What a nice name.

"Well what do you think?", the gnome asks.

"I don't know. Stealing maybe," Saphinai says.

The conversation continues for a few more minutes until I can't stand it anymore. I turn back and look at them. "I murdered an orc! By the Light, both of you have no business in what I did. But if you're going to keep on bickering about it, then you might as well know. Now butt out!"

One of the guards motions to me to keep on moving. I shake my head in disgust and keep walking.

The draenei apologizes and heads into the nearest store and the unapologetic gnome just turns around and walks away.

"Sarta, that outburst was uncalled for," my mom says.

"I know Mother, but some people have no business diving into others'."

"I'm sorry dear." Another minute goes by before she speak up again, this time catching me off guard. "Oh! I just remembered." She pulls a journal out of the bag she brought with her. "Call it a gift. Just something to do when you need to take your mind off of being locked up. I don't know, write about what you're thinking at the time." She hands it to me and smiles lightly.

"Thanks Mom. This means a lot to me." I smile and lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.

After another ten minutes or so, we finally reach the stockade. Time to say my farewells to the outside world.

When I turn to say goodbye to my mother I see that she's already crying. She beat me to it. I start to cry as I give her a long hug.

She pats me on the back. "You haven't cried like that since your father's funeral."

I manage to answer. "I miss him so damn much Mom!"

"I know sweetie. I miss him too."

I lift my head from my mom's tear soaked shirt. "Losing Kelton was hard on me enough. I did not need Dad dieing too."

One of the guards walks toward us and says that its time for me to go.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and sigh heavily. "Guess I have to get going Mommy." I squeeze her tightly. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sarta." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, OK? You'll be alright."

"I hope so Mom. I hope so."

A tall, bald black man with a mustache leads me to my cell. I believe he said his name was Fonsworth.

"You're a paladin, aren't you?", I ask. He doesn't answer. "I noticed your armor and weapon, not to mention that tabard." Still silent. I sigh.

We reach my cell and I slowly walk inside. The guard closes the door behind me.

I place the journal my mom gave me on the small bed and sit down next to it. Talk about depressing. The cell is cold and dark. There's a oil lamp mounted on the wall and a small window with bars on it hangs above the bed. I stand up on the bed and peer out the window. A nice view of the harbor that extends out to the ocean; well that isn't too bad.

I sit back down on the bed and just when I am about to open the journal, the guard speaks up."To answer your question: yes, I am a paladin."

I smile lightly. "You said your name was Fonsworth, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." He pauses. "Sarta Contra, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"I was a paladin of the Silver Hand once," I say quietly.

"I know. Your dad was Ambassador Jack Contra. He was an outstanding paladin. One of the best I have ever seen. Rest his soul." He pauses once again. "You miss him?"

I breath out heavily. "Greatly. He was my mentor and my best friend."

"I heard you were born in Theramore. Not many paladins come from there."

"Yeah. My parents wanted me to become a mage when I was old enough. I had the privilege of having Jaina Proudmoore train me for about a year. She taught me to channel my energy into holy spells. She knew I wasn't meant to be a mage, but instead a paladin. My father taught me to be one and when I turned eighteen, I became a full fledged soldier of the Light."

He turns toward the cell and looks at me through the bars. "Lady Proudmoore? Wow."

I smile. "She was an older sister to me. I love her to death, but honestly, she can be a little single minded at sometimes."

The guard chuckles. "So I've heard."

"Well, um. I'm going to be in here for a while-"

He cuts me off. "Just 'cause you were a paladin once doesn't mean I will cut you any slack compared to the rest of the inmates."

I go silent.

He starts to walk away and patrol the cell block, but not before he turns around and says one last thing. "Call me Fonsie."

I feel as though the cell walls are starting to get smaller with every growing day. It has been a little more than a month since I've been here, and I'm starting to get a little anxious. I know I'm only kidding myself with these entries in my journal, but its keeping me sane.

The kind of people I've met in here so far are quite the interesting bunch.

There's Maria the small time arsonist in the cell to the right of mine. She's in for burning down five barns in Westfall. The townspeople caught her pretty easily. She doesn't talk too much. I did manage to have a little chat with her on my third day here. Apparently she was orphaned at the age of ten and was with two foster families before she turned eighteen, at which age she is now. I feel really bad for her.

Carth, an ex-paladin like myself. Unlike me, he wants to redeem his paladin-hood as soon as possible. He went against the Order and slaughtered a small tribe of trolls for killing his wife and daughter. We knew each other while we served with the Silver Hand. He's a nice guy, a lot more cheerful than most dwarfs.

Marcus, your stereotypical thief. Nothing too special about him. I think he has an inferiority complex.

Skimwake...a death knight. Was what you would expect from a night elf: tall, muscular, peaceful and a lover of nature. He was killed by the Scourge and the Lich King brought him back from the dead as one of his personal servants. Much like the other death knights that broke away from Arthas' grasp, he wasn't trusted by the Alliance too well at first. He was one of the few to be thrown into jail. Apparently he's only in here for one more month and does not know what to do once he's released. Maybe King Varian will take pity on him and let him join the Alliance military.

Then there's the man known as Anderton. A very shading fellow. I'm going on a hunch here, but I suspect he's a mercenary. Many of the inmates here say he's killed over forty men. He seems like the kind of guy you don't want to pick a fight with.

I have three more months to find myself. After being in here for so long, I'm starting to think that I am not qualified to be a paladin. Fonsie; now he is a paladin that deserves to serve the Alliance. I think that being a paladin is too much of a responsibility for me at this point in my life. I'm only twenty years old. Officially, I'm still with the Alliance military, but once I get out of here, that may change. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Redeeming my paladin-hood will be long and difficult and I'm not sure if I will be able to handle it when I get out of here. Even if I somehow get my paladin status back, I'll always be labeled as the one who turned her back on the Light.

I just don't know anymore.

"Sarta, you have a visitor."

I look up from my journal and see Fonsie through the bars. I smile lightly. "Thanks. Who is it?"

"Your mother."

A lump starts to grow in my throat. "Really?" I think having visitors restricted to only twice a month is a tad extreme when it comes to security.

"Yes."

"Oh jeez. How do I look?" Showers every other day is ridiculous.

"You look like a tauren who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He chuckles.

I groan. "Thanks a lot."

He goes through the routine: unlocks my cell, handcuffs me and leads me to the visitors' area.

Tears come to my eyes when I see my mom sitting at a table. Fonsie takes off my cuffs and I hurry over to her and nearly tackle her with my hug.

"Oh Mom! I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, hon. How are you holding up?" She takes a step back and looks me over.

"I've been better. I'm not sure if I can handle three more months of this. It's starting to get to me."

We sit down at the table. There is an awkward silence that goes on for roughly a minute. I look around the room and see other inmates sitting at the tables scattered around the area. Some are in tears, some are laughing, and some are just happy to see their family and friends.

"I went to your father's grave site yesterday."

I turn my attention back to my mom. "Really? How does it look?"

"The groundskeepers are doing their job nicely. The cherry blossom tree you planted looks beautiful."

This makes me smile.

"So, how are the guards treating you?"

"No special treatment at all. I'm just like the other inmates. Just another low life according to the guards."

She smiles. "I beg to differ."

"Mom, please." I pause for a few seconds. "After spending the time that I have with the other inmates, I'm starting to see a similarity."

"Sweetie, you are not like the others here."

"Please, let me finish. I am a criminal. A murderer."

She doesn't say anything.

"I don't think I'll be ready to reclaim my paladin status when they release me in the next few months."

"Why would you say such a thing?" She looks worried.

"I don't know. I have been thinking about it a lot over the past month and I'm starting to realize that, well maybe, I'm not cut out for it. Maybe a life of crime is what I need. A way to find myself I guess. I don't know."

"Sarta, honey." She pauses. "A life of crime? You can't be serious. I think you're just in denial."

"No Mom. I'm being totally serious right now. You know what I am capable of."

She glares at me. "Sweetie, you are better than that. Why don't you want to redeem yourself when you get out?"

"Mother, hear me out OK? I need to do this for myself. Personally, I think I would be more qualified as a mercenary."

She sighs heavily. "What would your father think?"

"Mom please don't bring him into this. Dad would want me to do what makes me happy. Being a paladin wasn't by my choice. You and Dad pushed me to do it. Yes, I enjoyed the experience. It gave me a chance to see the world and bond with Dad." I swallow heavily. "I cherished the time that I spent with Jaina; she taught me well. I appreciate everything you and Dad did for me. I really do."

She sighs and turns her head away.

"I can understand this is all kind of sudden. But I've thought a lot about it and I think its for the best."

She looks somewhat stunned.

I reach across the table and take her hands in mine. "Mother, I need this. Trust me."

She smiles and sighs. "Alright. I won't fight you on this anymore sweetie. Do what makes you happy. If you want to travel the world with a band of merry men, then fine."

"You have to understand something though."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Accept me for who or what I may become. That's all I ask from you."

She looks at me, worried. "Just don't die on me. I can't afford to lose you too."

I smile lightly. "Mom, I'll be alright. I promise. If I can survive four months in this hell of a place, then I think I can make it on the outside. I've always wanted to see the world, and now that I'm no longer with the Order, I'm free to do what I want...to some extent."

"Um. About that." She pauses, breathes in and lets it out slowly. "Do you plan on ever regaining your status? I mean, it is who you are."

She has a point. I haven't really thought about it since King Varian himself kicked me out. I'm still a citizen of Stormwind; and if that were to ever go against me, then I still have me home in Theramore.

"Actually, no. I haven't put much thought into it. I mean, it would be nice to have my title of paladin back." I smile halfheartedly.

"Not to mention your use of magic." She smiles.

"Eh, I guess. In the past year I haven't really used it too much." I sigh heavily. "The last time I used my magic was trying to save Dad's life...and we know how that turned out."

"Don't blame yourself for that honey."

"I try not to. I do feel like I let down Jaina though. After all, she did train me." I pause. "How is Lady Proudmoore by the way?"

"I talked to her a few days ago. Your mentor is doing alright. The whole battle with Arthas is starting to take a toll on her. She was stunned to find out you were in prison."

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I'd expect as much from my big sis."

For the next hour we just chat. I tell her about the people I've met in the cell block and introduce her to Fonsie. She tells me about life back home in Theramore and the war with the Scourge. Apparently its going swell, well as good as it gets when you're fighting against hundreds of thousands of undead minions whose sole purpose is to kill anything that moves.

After the hour is up Fonsie ventures over to where my mother and I are sitting.

"I'm sorry Ms. Roland, but visiting hours are over. It was a pleasure meeting you," he says as he takes out his handcuffs. "Ms. Contra, if you'd be so kind as to stand and assume the position please."

I let out a sigh and stand slowly from the table as my mother watches with a saddened look on her freckled face. She stands shortly after and walks to my side.

"Three more months sweetie; I know you can do it," she says with a forced smile.

"You're not fooling anyone with that smile dear Mother," I reply.

"I tried my best." She laughs and smiles for real this time.

"I really appreciate the visit Mom. You've no idea how much these visits mean to me."

"I know. I only wish they allowed more visiting times during the month."

"Yeah well, somethings never change."

Fonsie speaks up. "Sadly."

Both my mom and I look at him.

"What? Am I not allowed to voice an opinion?" He smiles lightly.

Over the next three months not too many things happened.

Skimwake, the death knight, was released from prison and given a formal apology from King Varian. Before he left, he offered me some words of encouragement. "Find something to believe in and find it for yourself, and when you do, pass it on to the future." He also said to look him up when I got out; said he was interested in traveling.

Carth was given trial and had his paladin status reinstated. He visited me over the course of the last three months. He told me I owe him a round of ale whenever I get around to Ironforge.

Maria...poor Maria. She was put in a psych ward. Apparently, she was suffering from severe depression and had been cutting herself to relieve the "pain of living" as she put it in one of her letters. I promised her I'd pray for her and try to visit her whenever I had the chance.

Then there's Anderton...he managed to escape during a riot that broke out last month. There was a bounty placed on his head for five hundred pieces of gold, dead or alive. I may have to look into that when I get released...

I have a few days left here and I'm trying to make the best of it.

"Sarta?"

I open my eyes and see Fonsie looking at me through the bars. "Five more minutes, please."

He shakes his bald head and chuckles."Today is the big day, huh?" He smirks.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stretch. "It sure is," I say yawning.

"Ready for the numerous hours of out processing?"

"No, but its not like I have a choice though."

He opens the cell, cuffs me and walks me to the dining hall.

"What are we doing here? Breakfast isn't for another two hours."

"I'm getting some coffee. You want some?"

Coffee, oh how I have missed thee. Four months without caffeine...my body may go into shock. "I'd love some, thank you."

He leads me to one of the tables and takes off my handcuffs.

"How do you take your's?"

"Um. Cream and sugar would be nice."

"Alright, I'll be right back then."

I'm surprised that he left me alone. I shrug it off and take a seat.

I find it hard to believe that I've been here for four months. Seems just like yesterday that I was walking here with my mom and the entourage of guards.

After a few minutes, Fonsie returns with the coffee. "You're still here? Wow."

"What? You don't trust me?" I grin.

"No actually. I don't trust any of the inmates. Yes, I may make friends with them, but I don't ever trust them."

I cross my arms and give him a look. "So after all you and I have talked about; the stories we've shared and all that stuff, you still don't trust me?"

"Nope. I won't trust you until you've set foot outside that door and become a citizen again." He sits down and passes me my cup of coffee.

"Alright then. I can live with that." I sigh and take a sip of the dark brew. "Not too bad, could use a bit more sugar."

Over the next two hours, he and I just talk.

Half an hour before I get out processed, some of the other inmates start filling in the dining hall. Some give me dirty looks, some smile and some even wave. It warms my heart to know that not all of them want to kill me.

Eventually the time rolls around for my out processing to begin. Fonsie leads me to the office waiting room where a few other inmates are waiting to get out of here as well.

Fonsie tells me that I'm on my own from here on out. He extends his hand for me to shake it, but I opt for giving him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek instead.

"What was that for?" He blushes.

I grin. "For being a good friend. Thank you."

After half an hour of waiting, a tall draenei walks into the waiting and calls my name. I follow him to him to his office and take a seat in front of his desk.

He clears his throat. "Miss Contra, I am Paladin Sten. It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Ready to get out of here?"

I smile. "Yes sir, I am."

"Let us get started shall we?" He picks up a file from the corner of his desk. He scans through it for a few seconds before finding the paper he needs. "Alright then. It says you were imprisoned for killing an orc. Hm. Not the first reason I'd guess for you being here in the stockade."

"Yeah, about that. I turned myself in out of guilt."

"Normally the Kingdom of Stormwind wouldn't imprison someone for killing an orc."

I sigh. "I murdered him. Broke into his house in the middle of the night and killed him."

"Oh. Reason for murder?"

"Retribution for killing my father." I bow my head in shame.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of my dear. Yes, in the case of being a paladin and seeking revenge, it is forbidden, but I can see why you did what you did."

I sigh. "I can say that I was young and stupid, but that was just a year ago. I guess I don't really have an excuse. I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable and the Order won't ever truly forgive me."

"Whats done is done. But from what I've been told, the Order is willing to give you a second chance."

"I've considered that over the past few months, and while I find it kind of them for letting me rejoin, I would still have to go through the process of regaining my paladin-hood. Am I willing to sacrifice a year of my life to take on an epic quest to redeem myself? I want to say yes, but not at this very moment."

Sten looks at me sternly. "What do you propose you do then?"

"Freelance."

"Huh." He pauses for a few seconds. "You'll get no argument from me. That is what I did for a time back on Draenor before my people ventured here to Azeroth."

I'm surprised. "Really? Wow."

He spends the next ten minutes telling me of his time on Draenor as a mercenary.

"That's quite the tale," I respond.

"It was quite the experience."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course. But after I came to Azeroth and having survived the crashing of the Exodar, I came to a realization that I was given a second chance at life and I promised myself that I would strive to do something better with my remaining time in this realm."

"I see."

He breathes in deep and lets it out slowly. "I can see where you're coming from. The life of a paladin can be frustrating for someone of your age. I do believe that its a great thing for someone of your...regard to be part of the Order, but as I said its a lot for someone your age to handle. Its a huge responsibility. I am not saying that it is not for one such as yourself. I just-"

I cut him off. "I understand what you're saying. I'm cut out for it, its just not my time."

"Exactly. Anyway, how about we get back to why you're here."

I smile halfheartedly. "Thank you."

The whole process takes about an hour and a half. By noon I'm collecting my personal belongings from the sequester. Wasn't much, just my civilian clothes and backpack.

I'm directed to the entrance by a nice gnome who says I'm one of the prettiest humans he's ever seen, and that I should take that as a compliment seeing as he finds most humans to be repulsive. Well at least he's honest.

We come to the entrance and the gnome notions to the guard at the door controls to open them. As the door opens, I'm nearly blinded by the sunlight that breaks through. I finally take my first steps out my home for the past four months, and they are grand. I hear the birds chirping, the distant laughter of children and dogs barking.

"I've missed these sounds," I say aloud.

After a minutes in to walking from the Stockade to the main district, a light rain starts to fall. Such an amazing feeling. Definitely better than the communal showers. I take a minute and stand in the drizzle; letting it hit my face and enjoying the cool droplets. Eventually, it starts to pour.

I quickly find shelter in a small clothing store. Brightly colored dresses cover the walls and I'm awestruck by them for a few seconds; just soaking it all in. A light scent of potpourri greets my nose.

I sigh in relief. "What a delightful store."

"Thank you very much."

I turn around and see a very tall and beautiful draenei woman standing in front of me.

"Can I help you ma'am? Could I get you a towel, perhaps?"

"That would be nice." I'm drenched.

"I shall be right back madam."  
>I take a minute and stroll around the small boutique, admiring the wonderful designs on the dresses. It takes me a moment to realize the oddity in these outfits; there are holes in the backs of them.<p>

The draenei woman returns with a towel and hands it to me.

"Thank you. I couldn't help but notice the holes in your dresses...".

She chuckles. "Ah, yes. This is a clothing store that specializes in clothing for draenei people. We sell other articles of clothing, but predominantly for my people."

"Oh. Do you make these?"

She blushes. "No, I just sell them. I never had a knack for sowing."

"Do you own this store miss...? Sorry, I never got your name."

"How rude of me. My name is Saphinai."

Saphinai...I know that name. "I know you!"

"Excuse me? I don't recall meeting you, and draenei have excellent memory."

"Four months ago. Remember the woman being escorted by the entourage of guards and then mouthing off to you and that gnome?"

"Oh my, now that you mention it, I do remember you." She pauses and a look of fear starts to grow on her face. "Y-you didn't break out did you?"

I laugh. "No. I just got out not more than an hour ago."

"OK, good. I was just about to fetch my sword." She laughs.

I look at her stone-faced. "Funny."

"Sorry. May I inquire as to what you go by ma'am?"

"My name is Sarta. Pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"I've never met a convict before."

I glare at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"None taken." I lied. Who is she to judge me? I shake it off though. "You said you had a sword? Not normal of a shopkeeper to be armed."

"Yes. From my days of crusading."

"Really? Wow. Do tell, if you don't mind."

"Just as long as you buy something. It's been a slow week."

"Sure, I could use an update to my wardrobe."

She starts walking around the store while I follow and tells me of her life on Draenor and being a warrior of the Light; the people she had killed and the things she had done. She spent nearly fifty years of her life journeying with her sister.

After roughly ten minutes of her rambling on about her past, I finally see a dress that spikes my interest and tell I'd like to purchase it. I hate to be rude, but I need to get going.

"You have great taste Miss Sarta."

I blush. "Thank you. I'd like to think so."

She smiles. "I hope you have a pleasant day ma'am."

"Thank you. I wish you the same."

"Ms. Contra, the King will see you now." The guard adjusts his metal shoulder pads.

"Thank you, good sir. It's actually Lieutenant." I stand from the bench placed in front of the throne room's doors.

The guard immediately snaps to the position of attention. "Ma'am, please allow me to announce your presence."

"Thanks."

It's been about a year since I've set foot in the royal chambers; always an impressive view.

The guard clears his throat. "My King, a Lady Contra is here to see you." He does an about-face and leaves.

I bow in front of Varian. "King Varian, it's an honor to see you again."

"Likewise, Miss Contra. Great to see a friendly face for a change. Being swarmed with diplomatic ambassadors and clergy men was not on my mind this morning when I awoke."

I giggle. "All apart of the job, your highness."

"I suppose. Now, what can I help you with?"

I clear my throat. As you know, I was released from the Stockades last week and I was instructed to speak with you when I had the time."

"And you waited an entire week until you decided to seek an audience with me?" He glares at me; his scared face adding to his already menacing look.

I blush. "Sorry you Highness. I've been getting readjusted to civilian life."

"Ah. Well that's alright then. So, what's your reason for being here?"

"I'm here to discuss the status of my paladin-hood."

"I assume you'll want to get on your quest of redemption as soon as possible, yes?"

I look down at my feet. "Yes and no."

He arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I tell him of my time in the Stockade; about the epiphany I had.

"So, your reasoning is that you're too young?"

Well, this is embarrassing. "Yes sir. That pretty much sums it up." I pause for a few seconds. "But I would still like to redeem myself, one way or another. I know I'm still technically still in the military, but to what extent, I don't know."

"You still hold your rank, Lieutenant." He sighs. "Honestly, I'm not sure how to handle this matter. My gut tells me to strip you of your rank and have you discharged."

My eyes widen at this. He wouldn't dare...would he?

"But," he continues, "due to your history of service and being an ambassador to our people to the Horde races, I find myself staying away from that option."

"So, where do I stand sir?"

He sighs heavily and rubs his temples. "OK, I don't do this very often, but I think I'll make an exception. Consider yourself lucky Sarta."

What could he possibly say? My gosh, I'm nervous.

"You mentioned wanting to be a mercenary, correct? Well, I'll allow you to continue serving in my military. But you'll be unsanctioned agent, so to speak."

"So, pretty much an ambassador to the Alliance, but not publicly noticed?"

"That is correct."

I smile awkwardly. This is unexpected. "Alright then. What of the status of my paladin-hood, sir?"

He smiles lightly. "Should you come across anything noteworthy in your travels, then report them to me."


End file.
